Man Down
by Marmiexx
Summary: Their lives were stolen away from them before it was their time, and the consequences are quite drastic. What will Area and Vanessa do when, by fate, they end up in Middle Earth for a second chance at life? Eomer/OC, Legolas/OC. Rated T for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. This is a LOTR fanfic, I own no characters (except for my OC'c) but I wish I did own Eomer, oh, my own Karl Urban… Give the story a chance and, if you like it R&R because that's what makes me write! Enjoy.**

* * *

_Breathe._

_In and out, in and out; let the oxygen flow into your body and let the carbon dioxide out._

I had done this a thousand times, but why was I so nervous now? Nothing's changed, its just the same old same old.

My partner Vanessa was standing beside me, as calm as ever. Her face like a stone angel, a slight frown but all of her features were neutral, she was _amazing_ at Poker.

I huffed and turned back to the job at hand; I loaded my gun and waited for the signal.

You see we are a different sort of soldier. We don't serve the army, nor the police. We serve the Queen and country; you may know us as the British Secret Service, MI6.

Today we were sent on a mission to retrieve stolen documents from the Government.

But why did I have such a bad feeling about this mission? The last time I had a bad feeling about a mission I got shot in the shoulder and my old partner died of internal bleeding from the injuries he suffered. It was _not_ one of my _best_ days on the field.

Since then I have continued on with my petty life, but the guilt will always stick with me. The guilt and sadness that also his family will have to bear, for they aswell could do nothing to save him.

* * *

This mission was a simple one; grab the documents, hand them to Vanessa and then my part is done.

Simple.

But why does it now sound so complicated in my head?

_Just breathe, everything will be fine._

I turned the barrel of my 99mm Pistol and tucked into the side of my jacket.

Calming my nerves and turning into the killer I was trained to be. I walked down the high street, blending in with the crowd of black and white.

I then followed the assailant into a dark alley, with Vanessa on my heels.

Pulling out my gun, I followed the man onto the roof of the building; it overlooked the river Thames as well as the mellow evening of London.

The cold chill of the night hit me like a bullet; I held my gun to arm's length and pulled the trigger. No shot was heard, the only sound was his dead body hitting the floor. That was it. Done.

There was no need to worry; this mission went smoothly.

I was about to take the documents from his slowly chilling hands, but then an actual bullet hit me… It hit me right in the heart.

I feel backwards, right off the building. All I could hear was Vanessa screaming and shooting at the black figure in the front of my vision.

I plummeted backwards; it was as if I was in slow motion. I could hear the birds chirping, the wind rushing past my ears.

And then my back hit the river Thames and it felt like a hundred tiny knifes stabbed me in the back continuously, a silent scream escaped my mouth as water rushed into my lungs and blood escaped my body.

Vanessa rushed into the water after me. But as she dove of the roof, the last wish of my killer was to fire one final bullet, before falling limp and letting darkness encase him.

Vanessa lurched forward as the bullet pierced her skin and her body hit the water.

Both Vanessa and I were lying motionless in the river, sinking deeper into the depths of abyss; blood was seeping out of our wounds and into the murky water.

The last thing I saw was darkness all around me…

…And then light

As my heart started beating again.

* * *

**A/N. Don't worry it will get a bit more cheery! It is Christmas after all. Remember reviews make me write, and the more reviews, the faster I write! **** Marmiexx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. A big thank you to 'Angel Bells', 'ArcticGrl', 'E4me100', 'Spirited Mare' and 'Silverstorm13' for reviewing! Enjoy this chapter and remember to review!**

* * *

My body ached all over. My eye lids felt as if they weighed a ton and were sown shut. I tried to reach my hand out, but found I had no control over it. All I could do was hope that my body would wake up soon, not just my conscious.

_Was I in a coma? Was I dead?_ All I remember was falling, falling to my death and Vanessa falling with me. But that's all, though I do remember a stabbing pain in my chest and being cold all over.

Now to think about it I am cold, cold as ice.

The more I thought about it, the more my body shivers uncontrollably.

All I could do was lay there. My mind started to creep to the darkness of sleep; it was a comforting blanket, lulling me to the blankness of blissful sleep that I may never wake from.

But, something pulled me from my slumber. A hand encased itself around my wrist; checking for a pulse, for some sort of sign that I was alive.

My eye lids felt lighter, I felt stronger. I felt as if had enough strength to open my eyes, to take in my surrounding, to find out how the hell I survived that fall.

My eyes adjusted to the light as I squinted, I expected to see Vanessa holding my wrist, but that was not the case.

It was a man, a man with long blonde hair that fell past his shoulders and a worried look on his face. I turned my head to its side and saw Vanessa beside me, still unconscious.

I looked past her and into the distance, as my vision cleared all I saw was trees; beautiful and healthy.

_Defiantly not in London._

I looked back towards the strange man and then noticed that he was not alone. No, defiantly not alone.

There was a group behind which had their bows and arrows pointed at me.

_Bow and arrows, what was this? The Stone Age?_

I was still too weak to move any more that my head, and I was outnumbered. There was no way that I could protect Vanessa as well as myself without getting killed.

_Crap._

My mouth felt dry as I tried to speak.

"Where am I?" I croaked as I put my hand to my waist where my holster would be. I felt nothing. No gun, nothing.

_Double crap._

My hand slid to my boot where I kept my pocket knife.

Like my gun, it wasn't there.

I had no way to defend myself other than hand to hand combat, and since I couldn't move, there was no way I was going to Morris dance my way out of this situation.

It looked as if they didn't understand a word I was saying. _Great, __foreigners._

_I'll have to communicate with hand signals and hope they understand._

So I did what every Brit would do; I spoke very slowly, pouncing every syllable of every word and looked as if I was making whale noises.

" e.

A m.

I?"

They looked at each other in confusion.

It was no use. _Like that would work._ The man in front of me raised his hand and then lowered it. Behind him the group of people lowered their weapons and looked intently at me.

I opened my mouth to try and communicate again, but was cut off.

"Jesus, how much did I drink?"

I looked next to me, Vanessa had awoke and was clutching her head, squinting, trying to block out as much light as possible. I leaned towards her, keeping my eyes on the strange men.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." I whispered as I noticed the men's strange ears.

"What the hell are you on abou-" She stopped mid-sentence when she realised that we were not alone.

She looked around, still clutching her head.

"Either I am still totally pissed, or do they have very _pointy _ears?" She asked, slightly panicked.

"Since I don't drink, I would assume that your theory is correct." I answered back.

"English, please…"

"They _do _have pointy ears."

Before Vanessa had the chance to go into a swearing fit, one man from the back came forth, looking very proud as he held his head high. The other men jumped out of his way, bowing their heads in respect.

He had light blond hair, pointed ears and didn't look too pleased.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the woods of Lothlórien?" He didn't give us time to respond. "Are you Orc spies? Answer me."

"One question at a time, princess… Who do you think you are, the Queen of England? Jeez." Vanessa sighed clutching her head which pulsed and felt as if it was going to explode.

I tried not to snicker at Vanessa remark; we are here, in the middle of god knows where, having bows and arrows pointed at us, no weapons to fight and Vanessa is insulting this person we know nothing about. _She is going to be the death of me._

"Take them to the Lady Galadriel, she will decide their fate." He instructed.

The group grabbed us roughly, hauling us up. I struggled as much as I could, but they were stronger than I had anticipated. Vanessa was flung about like a rag doll, but she was able to kick one of them in the face in the process.

They put cloth over our eyes, blocking out our sight, and bounding our hands behind our backs and carried us of to god knows where.

* * *

After what it seemed hours of being carried, they finally halted. The man's grip on me was relaxed after I stopped struggling.

No matter how difficult a situation, there was no way I was going to be captured without a fight.

My training kicked in and I hauled myself out of his hold. Kicking him in the leg, making his balance worsen and then kneeing him in the stomach, he doubled over, clutching the bruised skin near his ribs. With one last scissor kick, he fell over, unconscious.

I jumped up, bringing my hands underneath my feet towards my stomach, and I was able to swing at the man that was running towards me, he fell over and I touched something sharp with my foot. I kicked it up and caught it with my teeth, cutting the rope that had my hands bound.

I pulled of my blindfold with my left hand, holding the knife in my right tightly. Vanessa was whooping at me, shouting 'That's my girl!'.

I pulled myself into a defensive stance, looking at my surroundings.

There were five _very _short people, one slightly taller than the others that had a massive beard. Next to them were three people, staring at me like I had grown a third head.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." I sneered.

There were two people standing behind them, both with long blonde hair. A man and… and a woman.

_This must be the 'Lady Galadriel'._

I tossed my knife to my other hand, spinning it, trying to look as intimidating as I could.

She smiled kindly at me. "Put down your weapons." She instructed softly to the guards. "We are all friends here, are we not Area daughter of Andrew?..."

* * *

**A/N. I love Haldir and I just had to include him, I hope you all had a fantastic New Year! Just to let you know Vanessa is from Scotland and Area is English. ****Remember reviews make me write, and the more reviews, the faster I write! (and the longer the chapters!) Marmiexx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. So sorry about the long wait, I've been so busy with my other story that I haven't been able to update. Enjoy, and remember to review!**

* * *

We had been allowed to stay as guests of the Lady Galadriel. She had welcomed us like we were old friends, though I know no one here and know nothing about where I am. It's so confusing that now I wonder if I am in some sort of dream, waiting to wake up and be rid of this fairy-tale land where there are Lady's with pointed ears and long hair. Though I would never own up to it; I miss home, I miss the busy streets and the random car alarm going off in the middle of the night, those are the things that I have gotten so used to and now they are gone. _It just feels weird, just not right._

Sighing, I solemnly brushed my chin length dark brown hair, glaring at myself in the mirror. My gleaming blue eyes narrowed in the glass and my pink lips pulled into a thin line. My features relaxed and I sighed and turned around to face a sleeping Vanessa.

As soon as we arrived in our quarters Vanessa was so worn out as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light. I looked at her sleeping form; so relaxed, unlike me. Her bright green eyes were hidden behind her eye lids and her faded freckles that ran along her nose were squished by a pillow. Her bright urban hair covered her cheeks and shaped her heart-shaped face. She looked so peaceful and content and…. _She was drooling_.

_How Beautiful…_

A thin smirk fell upon my face as I turned away and walked to the foot of my 'bed'. If you could call it a normal bed, it was more like a king's bed with it being huge and covered from end to end in white silk. It was a bed fit for a king, and a king I was not. I didn't even want to touch it in case I might somehow spread my germs onto the precious material.

Now it was understandable about the strange looks we received from that group of men, since we were in our casual garments which consisted of; a blue V-neck top, casual blue ripped jeans and a navy blue trench coat. Though, we did look a lot different than that of the others around us in this odd world. They all wore formal attire; dresses, breaches, silk coats, finely crafted shoes… It was so different, such a change from what we were used to.

I would think that we may have somehow gone back in time, but since there are tiny men and even tinier men and also men with pointed ears, it makes me not think that. The conclusion that I have come to is that we- somehow- have travelled to another completely different world, don't ask me how because I would not be able to answer, but we are defiantly not on earth anymore. Well, not the earth that I had come to call home.

_I wonder how the boss would react if we told him this, I bet he wouldn't believe a word we were saying and would have us put into a mental hospital. Now to think about it, no one would believe us. That is, if we ever get back. Though, it looks like the odds are not in our favour._

I was pulled out of my mental commentary when a young girl came into our double bedroom. She had, what looked like, pieces of cloth in her arms as well as towels. She had pointed ears and blonde hair like most of the others in this place and looked youthful, though her eyes told a different tale.

They were brown and held a thousand of years of memory in them, I could tell. Some misery, and some happiness. They were not glowing anymore with youthful smiles and happier times, a lot like most of the people I have come to see in this world. It would appear that some sort of battle is upon them, waiting to happen and ready to destroy many lives.

Nevertheless, she came in with a smile and not a scratch or tear on her cloth gown.

"I brought you some towels in case you wanted a bath and some clean clothes to change into. The Lady Galadriel wishes to see you-"

"Both of us?" I interrupted

"Of course, but not at the same time; she requested to see both of you personally."

I thought for a moment as the kind woman put the items down on the table and walked over to the bathroom.

"Does My Lady wish to bathe?" She questioned.

I looked down to my clothes; covered in dirt and ripped at the seams. I looked at my arms; also covered in mud and dust.

"Yes, please."

She smiled kindly. "I'll go get some hot water for you, My Lady."

"Wait." She stopped in her movements.

"What's your name?"

"Enelya." Enelya answered with a smile, and then rushed off to collect the water.

* * *

The bath had been exactly what I needed; it made all of my clenched muscles relax and let my mind rest for a while.

Enelya helped me put on the dress, it was a stunningly beautiful dress. It was light blue with white strips that ran along the neck and waist, and framed all the right places. I didn't mind too much wearing it since it didn't irritate my skin and the material was far from rough, though I never used to wear a dress unless I was on an undercover mission.

It was very different than wearing jeans, it was freer, and much colder when the breeze could flow over your bare legs. Even though the dress reached the floor, I could still feel that breeze. I contemplated putting my jeans on under my dress, but abandoned the thought nearly as soon as it came with an awkward laugh.

Enelya nodded for me to follow her, and with one last glance upon the sleeping form of Vanessa, I headed out of the room.

* * *

I followed Enelya through the village, past countless houses and walked alongside a river. It was like my feet had a mind of their own, and before I knew it Enelya was nowhere in sight. Panicking, I looked around for her, but could not find her.

I continued walking forward, cautious but firmly. I came upon a pathway that had steps leading down towards a fountain or some sort of well, my brow furrowed in confusion about how I ended up in this garden. Foot by foot, I stepped down the shaped rock, and towards the fountain. It was like an invisible force was pulling me, against my will, towards the flowing water.

I ran my fingertips along the underside of the fountain, deducing that it was also made of some sort of stone. I looked upon it, It didn't look like a fountain nor a well; it just looked like a big piece of stone that has been finely carved to be some sort of alter.

However, it had a large metal bowl placed in the middle of the rock. Though, it had nothing in it; no water, nothing.

I heard shuffling behind me and spun around.

"The Lady Galadriel." I spoke as I recognised the person behind me.

"Aria."

"You wished to see me?" I asked

"Yes, I do." She smiled and walked around me and picked up a metal jug. I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"What about?"

"Look into the bowl and tell me what you see…" She said, pouring water from the jug into the metal bowl.

"I fail to see what that has to do with you wanting to see me, what am I going to accomplish by seeing my reflection in a _bowl_." I retorted

"What you expect to see, may not be _what_ you will see." She spoke calmly with a smile.

I sighed, giving up on trying coaxing the information out of her and just looked into the bloody bowl.

I stared at my reflection, about to turn around and tell the lady that what I see was what I expected when my reflection blurred and span around in a spiral. My eyes crinkled in confusion as a picture, one other than my reflection, could be seen.

There was one man with dirty blonde hair, a short beard and a determined look. Then it flashed to another man, he had long blonde hair, almost white, with bright blues eyes and a bow in his hand and an arrow in the other. This man I recognised, he was one of the eight I saw when we first arrived.

The next image made me cringe; there were lifeless bodies strewn everywhere on a battlefield. I looked upon the carnage, two bodies I recognised as the two men from the last vision; it made my heart clench. But the last body that I recognised made me fall to my knees in shock.

It was the lifeless body of Vanessa. Blood covered her face and an axe was protruding from her head. Dead Orcs surrounded her, one on top of her legs; head pressed against her foot. Armour covered he body from head to toe, there was only metal. But, that must not had protected her enough against the brute force that she suffered. The necklace that she keeps so dearly to her heart was encased in her cold hand, the jewel attached to the silver resided on her palm. Her face was contorted in pain, though stiff with no blood running through it.

A single tear fell from my eye as I looked upon the scene; I fell onto my knees as my head fell downwards.

"What did you see?" The Lady Galadriel requested.

"I don't have the heart to tell you."

I blinked away the unshed tears that were about to fall, shakily standing up, my hand supporting me by holding onto the stone.

_You are not from this world, and yet, you were destined to be here._

It echoed through my mind and I flicked my head around to the Lady Galadriel, he voice was the one running through my head.

"What?..." I managed to croak out, my throat sore.

"That is what will happen if you chose not to go with the eight that arrived yesterday, they have already set off in their quest. But, you would catch up with them if you went on horseback."

"I don't even know who they are, I don't even know who _you _are and you expect me to follow your orders like some good little soldier?" I cried out, my hand clenched around the stone. "Don't I at least deserve some sort of explanation?"

"You are in Middle Earth. You are currently in Lothlórien, the forest realm of the Elves. My name is Galadriel and my husband's name is Celeborn. You have already encountered Hobbits, Dwarves, Men and Elves, they reside in this world." She explained, point by point.

"Yeah and pigs can fly." I retorted

She smiled at this and put her left hand outwards to her side. With that movement a massive stallion came into view, already tacked up; his bridal was black and finely crafted with markings branded into the leather. Its Saddle was also black, and one of the finest I had ever seen, suddenly I didn't doubt that these people were elves for no human could make such craftsmanship look so good.

The horse was beige with a while main and tale, though the tips of its hair were black. It eyes were light blue as it stood strong and strode over to the Lady Galadriel with ears forward. It certainly was one beautiful horse, but true beauty comes from the personality; so even if the horse looked stunning, it didn't matter because it was a horse that she couldn't trust.

Though, the horse looked at her with only care and understanding. Galadriel whispered something into its ear when it reached her and then looked at Aria with a smug smile.

_She thinks that she's got the cat in the bag!_

"This is Carnesîr, he will suit you perfectly. Though, he is a young horse he will stand up to anything and will stay loyal to you. Forever. Trust him and the feeling will always be returned, he is yours now; keep him safe." Galadriel explained, stroking the horse's main.

_Well… maybe she has _

"I will." I said as Carnesîr came towards me and nuzzled my shoulder with his nose.

"So you will take the task that has befallen to you." She smiled

"Yes,"

"In that case we will have to get you some weap-"

"If only Vanessa can come with me." I interrupted. "I can't leave her, I have a responsibility; she's my partner."

"I have already spoken to Vanessa and she has agreed to go along with the task, she has already left Lothlórien and is following the fellowship as I speak." Galadriel softly spoke.

"I need to go then, she can't take care of herself properly; probably will get herself killed sharpening her knife…" I rushed and climbed onto Carnesîr, gathering up the reins and putting my feet in the stirrups. Carnesîr huffed in agreement and got ready to gallop off at top speed to save Vanessa.

"She is stronger than you think, Aria…" Galadriel stroked Carnesîr nose, wishing him luck and looked at me.

I rolled my eyes. "And my but's blue."

With a little kick and a click from my mouth, Carnesîr was off like a light; running at top speed with me holding on comfortably.

_Good luck, child._

"She will learn better with the help of a certain person." Galadriel spoke with a shake of head when Aria left.

* * *

_Bodies everywhere, blood, so much blood. There was blood coming out from my sides, I put my hands over the wounds in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. Tears freely fell from my eyes as I looked upon the dead body of Vanessa._

"_Why?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Orcs surrounding me, swords at the ready. They all fell simultaneously and-_

* * *

**A/N. CLIFFHANGER! Since this took so long to update, here's a long chapter! I'll let you pronounce the maids name, since I have no idea how to! So sorry for the long wait, but I hope this is worth it. ****Carnesîr means stallion in Elvish (I think). Okay who do you think is perfect for Aria and Vanessa? Vanessa/Legolas, Vanessa/Eomer, Aria/Legolas, Aria/Eomer? Review! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. A big thank you to ****WolfDarkfur****, and ****PrincessMnMz****, love you guys! Remember to review for more chapters!**

* * *

_Bodies everywhere, blood, so much blood. There was blood coming out from my sides, I put my hands over the wounds in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. Tears freely fell from my eyes as I looked upon the dead body of Vanessa._

"_Why?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Orcs surrounding me, swords at the ready. They all fell simultaneously and-_

* * *

I awoke with a cry, shaking and shivering. My hands were clammy and my hair was clinging to my forehead, thick with sweat. The nightmare had awoken me from my sleep, but I was grateful that it was just a nightmare. It had been similar to my vision back at Lothlórien, but in my dream I had been there; I felt everything, I watched it happen and I watched as it also happened to me. Death.

It felt familiar, the feel of knowing that I was about to die; the memory is fuzzy, but before I arrived in Middle Earth I remember a river, feeling cold and feeling blood rush out of my body through a small hole in my heart. Though, I remember everything before that incident, but the memory of the river was a haze of noise and bright light to me.

I looked down and realised that in my hand was my sword.

_Old habits die hard…_

I thought as I remembered hiding a gun under my pillow whenever I slept. I had found the sword attached to the saddle when Carnesîr rested for a break and I had set up a fire. I also found a bow and arrow, but picked up the sword first. I guess the Lady Galadriel had put them on the saddle before I left.

I wondered where Vanessa had got to and hoped she had caught up to the fellowship and was not out alone by herself in this dangerous world.

I saw the sun peaking its head over the mountains and decide that it was time to continue my journey. I saddled up my steed and was off in a whisk of wind into the trees, and pressed forward.

* * *

_(Vanessa P.O.V)_

I didn't dare touch my hair for I think I would disturb a bird's nest because of all of the bloody trees I ran into. This _donkey_ people call a horse doesn't seem to fecking notice a tree with low hanging branches and I have to suffer the pain of having countless branches and leaves pound relentlessly into my face.

I've been riding for god knows how long now and I dread to think where I'm going, all I know is that I'm trying to catch up with a fellowship of some sorts. I feel bad about leaving Aria behind, but I guess it best that I shouldn't trouble her with things she needs not to worry about. After all I'll be fine, it's not like I'm riding to war or anything. Right?

I don't remember what the Lady Galadriel said that my horse's name was so I've just taken to calling him Moose, he doesn't seem to mind it and I can't be bothered to call him whatever fancy and complicated name he was given.

We seem to be at some sort of mutual agreement of loathing, since I've never rode a horse before he got quite frustrated when I fell off as soon as I was able to get onto the saddle. I mean come on, I know how to drive a car quite amazingly, but when it comes to a horse I have no idea what to do; I can't even tell the front from the back, and if I make that mistake again, I'm afraid Moose would be very angry at me.

I don't know how many hours it's been, but now we're trotting alongside a river. It's quite a beautiful scenery; blue water, a slow stream, birds chirping all around me, it was quite calming and gradually we slowed down to a tired walk.

My eyes drooped and my legs burned from all the riding, my head was falling forward and my hands let go of the reins. I slowly curled them around Moose's neck and he gave a content huff, my head rested against his soft neck, his mane soft against my skin.

Before I could react, the strong beast beneath me bolted and before I could understand I was thrown off right into the river.

My back hit sharp rocks and my lungs inhaled bucked fulls of water, I sat up with a cough, my chest heaving. I spat out gallons of water and looked towards the bank; Moose was standing there, apologetically with his head down and his tail in-between his legs. Well, maybe it wasn't, but I was suffering from concussion, give me a break!

I touched my forehead with my index finger, searching for blood, but there was not trace.

"Your bloody lucky!" I shouted towards Moose, who gave a snort in reply. "I should turn you into glue for this…. Or maybe put you in a burger; see how you feel then, Horsey!"

Moose neighed noisily, flicking his head up and down in distress. "Too soon with the burger jokes, hay?" Moose just continued to neigh and went on his hind legs. "Wow, calm down, Moose. I'm sorry okay, I was just joking!" I stood up shakily, my legs still aching. I put up my hands and tried to calm him.

"Calm down, boy. What is it?" I got hold of his reins and patted his head and looked into his big brown eyes. But, he wasn't looking at me, he was looking behind me.

He gave another huff and flicked his head again, making me slowly turn around. I froze at the sight I found myself looking upon.

There were countless swords pointed at me and an arrow was waiting to be fired at my head. There were three men all with their swords drawn, but only one had a bow and arrow. They were in separate boats and each had two or less small Hobbits cowering behind them in those boats, but behind one of them there was a Dwarf that had a great big axe in one hand and was defiantly not cowering behind the others, more like trying to push them aside to see what the commotion was all about.

"Erm-…"

"What are you doing here?" The man with the dark brown hair demanded, not lowering his sword.

"Doing skydiving… What does it look like? I'm in a river, soaking wet because my Moose of a horse chucked me off."

"So you are not an Orc spy?" Spoke the one next to the brown haired man, he had lighter urban hair and reminded me a lot of Sean Bean…

"A _what_ spy?! No, I'm a girl in a river whose clothes are slowly going see-through... Well, are you going to help me or not?"

"Sorry, My lady." The first man spoke apologetically, getting out of the boat and walked towards me. "My name is Aragorn and this is Boromir, son of Denethor, Gimli son of Gloin, Legolas of the Mirkwood Realm, Pippin, Merry, Frodo and Sam of the Shire"

"Shire?" I questioned as he put his hand out to me and hoisted me up onto both legs and out of the water.

"Hobbits, My Lady; Shire folk." The little dirty blonde one, Sam, spoke with a timid smile.

"Pleasure to meet you all…" I replied with a smile of my own.

"And what's your name, My Lady?" The curious one, Legolas, questioned.

"Vanessa… You can call me Vanessa." I replied, shaking his hand with a smile.

* * *

**A/N. Too soon with the horsey burger jokes? Sorry! Okay who do you think is perfect for Aria and Vanessa? Vanessa/Legolas, Vanessa/Eomer, Aria/Legolas, Aria/Eomer? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry for any of you who were expecting an update, but I'm not going to continue to write for this story since I'm trying to focus on my main stories. So sorry, I may continue one day, but that day is not today.

Marmiexx


End file.
